Twelve Times A Year
by Bodhran-beat
Summary: A set of coincidental circumstances has Xena jumping to a hasty & unexpected conclusion involving Gabrielle's odd behavior. Set in season two or three within the first year of their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Random side note please join The Xena 2011 Movie Campaign on Facebook .com/Xena2011MovieCampaign.

Chapter One: An Ordinary Morning

Our story begins in a small clearing, where Xena and Gabrielle are both still encompassed by Morpheus's cocoon of sleep. Xena (as usual) is the first to stir into wakefulness and finds herself in a very content and happy mood. Clear and crisp the air surrounds her, sitting up she greets the morning with these happy thoughts…

_Mmmm its days like this that make me happy to be alive. Even the birds seem to know, with their spontaneous lighthearted tune filtering in and out from the trees above._

Pushing the covers back, Xena leisurely stretches her arms high above her head to work the small kinks from her back. A sigh of contentment leaves her lips as she finishes and looks around the little camp. She smiles at what this simple everyday sight brings to mind…

_I feel genuinely lucky to have met Gabrielle when I did. Gabrielle, just saying her name can make a smile appear on my face. Thinking back to my life before I met her, I was evil pure and simple. Death was my friend and vengeance my guide. I conquered people and land alike without a care or remorse for that matter._

_Still I was tired of fighting, sick of the death. I wanted to bury my sword and forget all the bloody memories that it held. I had no real plan, perhaps drink my way into oblivion, who knows. But then I heard her voice, she is the reason I picked up my sword again. Draco and his men had chosen that day and that village to attack. I as a former warlord would normally want nothing to do with another warlord's conquest, unless I could get something out of it of course._

The bitter monologue purses Xena's lips into a tight line before easing into a slight smirk at her next ironic thought.

_Turns out I did get something out of it. I was unaware of it at the time but the moment and place were set, as if our meeting was per-written by destiny. She was fiery and selfless, standing there ready to sacrifice herself in order to save the other people from her village. I could not ignore the rush of protectiveness I felt for this girl. A stranger yet there was something familiar about her. She held a light of gentle goodness that radiated from her almost like a beacon to my dark soul. My breath held and my heart stumbled, I would never be the same. After that I had a drive, a path again. The difference a day makes is remarkable._

It is with this thought that Xena turns to give a good morning kiss to the light of her life.

"Good morn... "

The carefree greeting dies upon the warrior's lips as she's met by a blanketed form instead of Gabrielle's sleeping face. "Gabrielle...you okay?" Shaking what she assumes is her shoulder does nothing.

Concerned Xena pulls the blanket off Gabrielle's head instantly regretting this decision when she receives a sharp reprimand from the once sleeping bard.

"XENA IT'S FREEZZING, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Snatching the covers from Xena's hand, Gabrielle hunkers back under with an audible huff. The tranquility restored Xena's brow twist in obvious confusion at this very irritable little development.

_What's gotten into her? I know she's not a morning person but she doesn't normally bite my head off either...well unless you use her frying pan in a fight, but I only did that once!_

Drawing her knee up to rest an elbow, the warrior begins to replay the last few days over in her mind hoping to throw light on this mysterious mood her little partners in.

_Hmm let's see we did laundry yesterday but I helped so that can't be it._

Xena sits rubbing at her chin deep in thought. After a few more moments of concentration she gives up figuring her companion's bad mood is nothing more than her needing a bit more sleep. With this as a satisfactory explanation and being a very wise person she decides to let the sleeping bard lie. Slowly extracting herself from the bedroll Xena go's in search of breakfast.

"I'm sure she'll be hungry when she does finally decide to get up!" Xena mumbles to know one in particular as she wonders off toward the nearby stream.

**A short time later…**

The fires delicate spirals sporadically dance beneath the cast iron pan. Xena has naturally managed to catch two nice size fish, which are now contentedly sizzling, filling the air with their fragrant aroma.

Watching the fish spit and sizzle is almost mesmerizing but Argo's distinctive call turns Xena's eyes in her direction.

A fond smile "Hey girl" flipping the fish over once more, satisfied they'll be okay for a few minutes. She walks over to the other important girl in her life. Giving Argo a gentle pat on the neck Xena speaks to her in low soothing tones.

"Have a good rest?"

Argo's answering snort confirms a yes. "Good" Xena's fingers trace a pattern along Argo's snout as she looks back to the bedrolls.

"Guess it's about time to wake up sleeping beauty."

Argo upon hearing this announcement pulls back and starts to back away.

Xena's hands move to her hips as she calls after her. "Thanks I'll remember this next time you need moral support." An indignant whinny is her response. Shaking her head at the horses retreating rear she turns and walks the short distance between the fire and said beauty.

Gently Xena begins to shake Gabrielle awake.

"Gabrielle..." Then shaking a little harder "Gabrielle... " harder still…

_By the gods this girl __can sleep._ "Gabrielle...come on get up breakfast is ready." She says as Gabrielle begins to wiggle under the covers, dislodging Xena's irritating hand in the process.

A very grumpy and groggy reply emerges. "I'm not hungry!"

Now the warrior is beginning to worry, resting her hand on Gabrielle's hip, she asks.

"You feel alright?"

"Yes, now please let me sleep till we have to leave!" Gabrielle snaps.

Disgruntled, Xena sits heavily down by the fire, crossing her arms over her ample chest. She spends the next several minutes absently flipping the fish, attempting to get an answer for this behavior.

_It can't be just sleep she needs, maybe she coming down with a cold or something. Gabrielle has seemed tired lately almost drained, now that I think about it. And she did take the offer of a ride again yesterday, promptly falling asleep against my back. Not that I don't enjoy the feeling of her arms around me but it's not like her to do that three days in a row! Why didn't I put this together earlier? Damn and her appetite has been off, she's barely touched her food of late, very unlike her. Her excuse of indigestion did seem a little odd. What is it with her?_

Suddenly a scary possibility crosses Xena's mind making her eyes go wide.

_PREGNANT! Could she be pregnant? Wait...what? That's absurd...she can't be pregnant...that's not possible...right?_

Well, do you like? Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Whoa…She's What?

A pair of very wide blue eyes tries valiantly to swallow down a wave of pure panic, succeeding only partially.

_Pregnant! How can she possibly be pregnant?_

**Suddenly Xena is transported back to their last visit to the Amazon village...**

"Queen Gabrielle."

"Yes? What is it?"

"A thousand pardons my Queen, Regent Ephiny requests an audience she wishes to speak with you."

Gabrielle's surprise at this announcement is evident on her features as she looks over to Xena.

"Tell my Reagent I will see her but give me a few moments."

The young Amazon guard gives a respectful chest salute, bowing slightly before exiting the royal hut.

"I wonder what Ephiny wants? " Gabrielle says glancing back at the reclining warrior before looking down at her top.

"She probably needs you to sign something." Xena says in a distracted tone, watching as Gabrielle reties the upper loop of her top. Xena had been working on loosening that restrictive garment for Gabrielle when the guard had come a knocking.

"What could possibly be so important that it couldn't wait until morning?"Gabrielle asks while pushing herself up from the floor. Xena catches her wrist easily "Wait a minute I'm not done with you yet." She says pulling Gabrielle back down to the blanket in front of the warm fire.

"Xena no, Ephiny will be here any moment!"

Gabrielle's neck proves too much of a temptation. "She can wait." Xena murmurs while placing a kiss against the tender skin.

"But what should I give as an excuse?" A little giggle escapes as Xena nibbles a sensitive spot.

"Tell her, you're the queen and that your champion needs you right now. Teasingly Xena kisses her jaw.'Sides she always takes forever."

_I know I've won this battle when Gabrielle's hands secure my face, pulling me in for an open mouthed kiss. I had just restarted my journey toward her heaving chest when a sharp knock sounded, stopping us dead. Both our heads turn toward the interruption._

"Gabrielle, it's Ephiny, can I come in?"

_Gabrielle's eyes widen and her cheeks flush pink as she looks at me like a teenager about to be caught in the hay stack by her father. The mood is instantly broken, rushing she pushes me back and off, calling out to Ephiny as she stands._

"Hold on a minute!"

_I watch amused as Gabrielle frantically pulls her skirt back into place while running her other hand through her hair, looking down she says with irritation._

"Xena I told you..." Trailing off she fixes a last stray lock of hair. "Do I look alright?"

"Besides being out of breath and looking like you've just been kissed, rather well I might add, yes you look fine."

_Giving me a glare, I know I deserved, she turns her attention from me to the door._

"Come in Ephiny."

_Upon entering, Ephiny's eyes scan over Gabrielle's appearance and instinctively she glances my way. I continue lying on the pillows by the fire. I show no intention of moving while giving Ephiny my best pissed off look. Clearing her throat Ephiny forces her eyes away from me to address the less hostile looking queen._

"I need to speak with you."

"Well? Go on."

"Privately"

"Oh…"

_Gabrielle looks to me with the obligatory duty of queen. Taking in the silent cue I stand straightening my leathers while walking toward the door. Stopping close to Ephiny, my eyes speak an unsaid warning; with the proper fear instilled I leave the queen and her regent to their talk._

_I spent the next hour or so venting my frustrations on the practice field. The Amazon healers always hate when I come for a visit but the Amazon warriors themselves are always very willing to fight me and I must admit I do enjoy the challenge a few Amazons give me. The weapons master, Eponin is one of those challenges._

"You call that a hit! My grandmother can do better; I thought you were a weapons master? "

"Patience I'm just warming up! "

With that said Eponin kicks out aiming for Xena's head. Easily Xena blocks her with her left forearm before kicking out with her right leg in an attempt to take Eponin legs out from under her. Failing as Eponin jumps over her leg, surprising her with a jab from her elbow that connects with Xena's jaw, snapping her head back.

"So who's grandma was that one from? "

She taunts as Xena cradles her face, no blood. An evil chuckle escapes Xena's lips. Sounding a shortened version of her war cry, Xena flips up and over Eponin's head landing right behind her. Eponin turns immediately to engage. Xena grabs her arm as it comes up to strike; twisting left Xena hits the back of Eponin's knee with the sole of her boot. Eponin and her momentary stumble is all Xena needs to take her down. Securing her other wrist Xena flips Eponin over and to the ground with a hard thud before placing a foot to her exposed throat.

"Well, that was a fun. "

She says dryly while raising one brow. Eponin rolls her eyes at the comment before accepting the offer of Xena's arm.

"Damn it Xena, you're the only person who ever manages to flip me! "

"I'll take that as a compliment. "

Grunting a grudging response, she dusts the dirt from her hands "I guess we should take them to the healers hut huh?"

Both Warrior women look over the assorted unconscious Amazon's tossed about the field.

"Yeah, I guess so. "

"I won't tell Gabrielle about this if you won't tell Ephiny. "

They share a knowing conspirator smile. "I'd be a fool not to take that deal." Xena says clasping Eponin's outstretched forearm in agreement.

_After helping Eponin drop the bruised Amazons off at the healers hut. I made my way back to my own favorite little Amazon. Upon entering the royal hut I found Gabrielle sitting on the bed, eye's full of tears immediately I go to her._

"Gabrielle, what's wrong? You okay? What happened with Ephiny? "

Xena asks in a rush as Gabrielle takes the offer of her arms. It only takes a moment in Xena's grasp to calm Gabrielle somewhat; hesitantly she finds her voice and answers.

"Ephiny…Ephiny told me I need to choose an heir for the Amazon throne."

"Well that's not so bad. Why are you crying? "

"Because…"

She says before once more sobbing into Xena's shoulder. Now once upon a time Xena would have panicked at having a woman crying in her arms but now, knowing how Gabrielle can be, she just holds her and slowly rubs her back patiently waiting before asking again.

"Shh shh it's okay. Because? Now come on, what is it? "

"I...j... j...just don't know...w…w...what to do!"

_I can't help the light chuckle as I say _"Well what did Ephiny say?"

_Pulling back she looks up at me with tear stained cheeks. Taking her chin, I wipe a stray tear away as it falls._

"Now, what is it?"

_I say seriously. Gabrielle's bottom lip quivers but her voice is steady._

"Ephiny said that as the rightful queen, according to Amazon law I must decide on who should become the next Queen of the Amazons. I have four seasons to either choose an heir or have one."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad, wait how are you supposed to have one?"

_Gabrielle looks at me sniffing once before realization dawns on how the blessed event is supposed to happen!_

"NOWAY! No one touches you but me!"

_I say much sharper and louder then I intended to. Suddenly she's the one comforting me._

"Xena, shh I know. I don't want anyone else."

_She can read the insecurity in my eyes, taking both my hands into hers. Her lips feel warm and soft against my open palms. A shiver runs down my spine as she kisses the callused skin. Her eyes are dark and stormy as she whispers her next words._

"Only you, Xena"

_That night we made a slow passionate almost desperate love. We haven't spoken about it since that night. _

_Now that I think about it why haven't we talked about it? Something's up for her not to want to talk about it!_

Xena's eyes dart to the blanketed bump in the middle of camp.

_Could it be true? Pregnant it's not normally possible in our situation but. _"Hmm..."_ Gabrielle did insist on stopping at Artemis's temple before we left the Amazon village. What was it she said? Something about saying a prayer, after she finished her excuse of "Amazon custom" was a bit convenient! Did Gabrielle ask Artemis for a child? Shit, that was about six weeks ago!_

"Great!"

Xena says while throwing her hands into the air "It would be just like the gods to play this trick on me, AGAIN!"

With her agitation rising, Xena jumps to her feet and begins stalking about in front of the fire.

_If Gabrielle is pregnant, does that make me the 'father' by proxy since I share her bedroll? How does that work? _Xena's mind begins to run wild with all manner of things.

_Why didn't she talk to me about this! Do I not deserve to be told were having a baby! What are we going to do with a baby? Will it call me mom too? And who will it look like? Wait maybe Gabrielle doesn't know she pregnant yet!_

The smell of burning fish puts a stop to Xena's mental ravings. Quickly she pulls the pan from the fire without thinking.

"SON OF A BACCHAE!"

Sucking the now tender flesh Xena looks down at their ruined breakfast.

"This day just keeps getting better." She mumbles darkly to herself while examining her injured hand. The commotion disturbs Gabrielle's sleep; the blanket lowers just enough to reveal a scowling blond.

"Can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep!"

With that said Gabrielle tosses the blanket back over her head, leaving Xena to suck her thumb in silent looks down at the fish that once held such potential. Now they lay blackened and covered in dirt.

_Perfect now I have to find something else to eat!_

**Stay tuned! Will Xena find another breakfast! **

Please review and thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Breakfast Again

The hour of the morning being not yet old, places the woodland in a petrified stillness. The creatures abiding among it depths dare not move for fear of detection as Xena searches for breakfast…

_What am I in the mood for? Pheasant, no too much work all those feathers. A mammal maybe something Gabrielle wouldn't call cute._

A rustle to Xena's immediate right halts her movements. Stealthily she pulls her chakram from its clip and readies for the execution.

Ten minutes and one little mammal Gabrielle would call cute later, Xena's walks back to camp. Her mood brightens a little at having caught a nice size brown hare. The serenity of the land clears her mind, allowing her the opportunity to think a bit more about Gabrielle and this new development.

_After analyzing the last few weeks and Gabrielle's recent moodiness I am almost completely certain she is with child. Now what to do? Should I come out and tell her I know or should I wait? Probably wait, let her tell me._

With that decision made. Xena finds herself thinking and debating the scary but kind of exciting aspects of her and Gabrielle in this new found role of expectant parents.

_Parenthood, maybe third time really is the charm. We've both been cheated of the experience_.

A heavy blackness enters Xena's eyes as she thinks of Solan's death at the hands of Hope. "That's over. I won't go back there. We both lost something." Closing her mind to the horrific event she pushes on.

_No demon fowl named cult to screw with our lives this time! Just a normal baby…that came from a divine heavenly deity…_Xena's eyes roll dully skyward at the thought_…whatever it still counts as normal if it takes nine months! Gabrielle's been acting a bit strange but not strange like before; her stomach isn't expanding like a sail! _

_Okay so we have about eight more months. There of course are an awful lot of responsibilities and planning involved with a baby but this whole parenthood thing could be fun in the right light. I wonder if it'll be a boy or girl. Well to be an Amazon it'll have to be a girl. Artemis probably already saw to that, so it's a girl._

"A girl..." Xena's steps falter as if saying it aloud made it more real.

Xena's brow creases after it sinks in. _"A girl." What do I do with a girl? I know what to with older girls, but a little girl? _The warrior's concerned face relaxes as another thought hits her. _Gabrielle will help with that stuff she's always been more of the mommy's little angel type. _

Her lips purse slightly as she recalls the teenage Gabrielle and her stubbornly rebellious side.

_She did however run off after me, breaking her engagement to Perdicus in the process. But besides that little hiccup, she has the makings of one hot little mom, domestic but feisty. _Xena's provocatively curled lip turns into a resolute promise._ But to be safe I better keep a close eye on our little princess when she gets taller. _

_I can easily picture Gabrielle as a mother; she's so caring and gentle but what about me I seem more like a brute in comparison. _

Xena's thoughts begin to wonder back to her own childhood days. _I never did do dress up when I was little. I never played with dolls or helped my mother in the kitchen either like all the other little girls did. I was the girl with the torn dress and scraped knee. Playing with my brothers, starting fights, I was hardly what a mother would have envisioned when you think of a daughter. But she will need someone to teach her to climb a tree, fight, track, and read a map, how to win a battle without a weapon, things of that nature. I can certainly do that. She must know these things and more if she is to properly rule the Amazon nation one day. _Xena raises both brows at that thought._ Ha! She's not even here yet and her destiny is already written. We'll have to give her a good strong name like...Damaris or Serilda or maybe Cynthia after Artemis would be nice, of course we do have a few months to decide on a name. And I'm most certain Gabrielle will have more than a few ideas on that matter!_

The surrounding air tangles with the light scent of wood smoke as Xena draws near to camp.

_We should go back to the Amazon village for Gabrielle's last few months. I know the Amazons would want their heir born in the village not to mention it's so much safer there then in the woods somewhere, where any number of things could happen!_

The sun is about three candle marks before its highest point by the time the somewhat perplexed warrior reaches their camp. Gabrielle to Xena's surprise is up and sitting by the fire, poking at it with a stick.

"Hey sleepy head"

"Hey." Gabrielle says moving her eyes from the fire to the furry critter dangling in Xena's hand, grimacing slightly she acknowledges the kill. "Looks like you've had a busy morning."

"Yup, I had a bit of luck he practically threw himself on my chakram."

Xena smiles at the self made joke, Gabrielle returns the humor without a smile; instead she carefully wraps her arms around her stomach, a guilty tone edges her voice as she starts to apologize.

"Xena...I'm sorry about earlier. I'm just not feeling like myself this morning. "

_Well it's not every day your pregnant either!_ Xena thinks to herself before saying aloud.

"It's alright, you okay?"

"Yeah, just feel kind of yuck." She says making a face.

Xena knowing how morning sickness can be in the first few months; quickly recalls what she had found comforting when she was with child, making a suggestion.

"We don't have any villages to save, what say we stay here and rest today? You could go have a dip in the stream while I make some breakfast. "

Gabrielle looks at Xena with unconvincing eyes. Xena is unsure if Gabrielle's look is for the suggestion of staying put for the day or if it is for her lack of cooking skills. Playing safe, she answers both.

" What? I can cook...a little, and with you feeling under the weather you would be no good to me if we did run into trouble out on the roadway. Besides I've been meaning to give Argo a day of rest anyway, might as well be today."

At Gabrielle's hesitation Xena continues. "Gabrielle will you relax, hare is almost impossible to mess up. I'll put it up on the rotisserie thingy and meet you at the stream in a few minutes. Okay?"

"Xena are you sure?"

"Yes, now go!" Xena says pointing the way for Gabrielle to go with her free hand. Xena waits for Gabrielle to leave before skinning the hare. The last thing she needs or wants is Gabrielle vomiting near the food.

After spearing the now not so fuzzy woodland creature and placing it over the fire for cooking Xena cleans up, wiping her hands on a spare rag as another revelation crosses her mind.

_Gabrielle's going for a dip…that means she'll be naked._

A devious smile covers Xena's face at the picture painted. Tossing the soiled cloth aside Xena stands and heads toward the stream.

Haha caught ya didn't I! Please review and thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay life got in the way! The little bit of a song is of my creation, so it isn't Cole Porter but it is quite fun and I can already hear you singing it in the shower! LOL enjoy!

Chapter Four: A Jaunting game

Hearing Gabrielle sing is a rare thing indeed because she believes herself to have a terrible voice. That being said it surprised Xena greatly to hear the spontaneous melody of song dancing upon the air as she approached the stream. Stopping next to a branch just out of sight, where Gabrielle's clothes are hanging, Xena listens for a moment as Gabrielle sings the second chorus of a bawdy tavern song to her invisible audience.

'_**Tis a place where the ale and wine flow bountiful, the dance called love shall not be found.**_

_**If the girls be willing and the men are ready a fine time will be had by many in the arms of a kind stranger…**_

One side of Xena's mouth turns upward as the bard goes slightly off key on the high note.

…_**.**__**..Long past mid**__**night down the lane a jaunting game can be heard… **_

Sadly the songs best line is abruptly put to an end when Gabrielle dunks under the water. Xena, (as any good warrior would do given the opportunity) without being detected gently peers through the tree. What she sees (though nice) is not quite what she was hoping for.

"Damn, she's turned the wrong way" Xena mutters through her teeth.

Gabrielle still oblivious of her captive audience hums a few more bars of song while twisting the excess water from her strawberry blond locks, unintentionally creating a cascading wall of water. Tear shaped droplets cling to her toned back as blue eyes become hungry.

Xena lips twitch as the water playfully licks at the tantalizing curves of Gabrielle's lower hips, stubbornly blocking all of the best skin from her view. It is then that it dawns on the spying warrior.

_Why am I __hiding?_

Unbuckling the straps of her leathers Xena prepares to emerge for a better view. Hanging her clothes with Gabrielle's, she moves closer. Stepping out from the tree line Xena calls out with a sultry laced greeting.

"Hey."

The water swishes with Gabrielle's body; at the appearance of Xena Gabrielle's lips turn upward to form the first real smile of the day.

"Hey yourself"

Xena allows a few elapsing moments of appreciation for the skin previously denied to her eyes. Small firm breast with delicate pink nipples harden slightly under the warriors indulging stare. Gabrielle's own unrepentant eyes follow Xena's taut form, watching as her abdomen muscles shift left to right with the slight sway of her hips. Ever so slowly Xena slips into the water and begins to swim putting an end to the mutually agreeable show.

Xena's heated skin cools as the sensation that is water surrounds her. After swimming about half way out Xena dives under, reemerging a few inch behind a now unobserving Gabrielle.

"Xeenaaa!" Gabrielle squeaks as she grabs her around her very naked waist.

Holding Gabrielle's body close "Did I scare you?" She asks innocently near her ear.

"No not at all. I always scream like that!" Gabrielle says sarcastically before placing her arms over top of Xena's.

The warriors chin comes to rest on Gabrielle's shoulder. "You feel any better?"

"A little" Gabrielle says while tilting her head back against Xena's opposite shoulder.

_I can feel her body relax as we float in the water. Pressing a kiss to the back of her ear earns me a contented sigh._

"Mmmm that feels nice."

Encouraged by the bard's words, Xena moves her hand upward, gently tracing the underside of Gabrielle's right breast.

"Xena…" Gabrielle says in a half hearted protest.

Undaunted Xena continues her inspection of that lovely neck. Gabrielle's eyes slide close as Xena's tongue teases hotly and long fingers begin a ghostly massage around her pebbling flesh. Moaning encouragement Xena begins to suckle Gabrielle's delectable earlobe, causing the swell of Gabrielle's ass to accidentally press back into her mound.

_Maybe __this day's__ not so bad after__ all, _Xena comments to herself before reaching for Gabrielle's nipple and pinching it softly between her fingers.

"Ow!" Immediately Xena releases Gabrielle's breast, and disentangles their conjoined limbs.

"Gabrielle, what's the matter, did I hurt you?"

"Yes, I mean no. It wasn't your fault, it's just my nipples their really tender right now."

_I could slap myself; duh of course she's tender! Feeling like a real brute, I give Gabrielle apologetic eyes that she returns. _

"Xena I'm sorry it's just that…" Gabrielle opens her mouth to say something more but a loud commotion from the woods stops her.

The conversation forgotten, Xena moves forward to shield Gabrielle's naked body with her own. Gabrielle peeks out from around Xena as a male voice calls to them, her hand relaxes its grip on Xena's shoulder as the familiar, annoying yet endearing tone is identified as Joxer the Mighty.

"XENA, GABBY where you guys at?"

Sighing Xena calls back loudly to halt Joxer before he gets any closer.

"JOXER, STAY IN CAMP. GABRIELLE AND I WILL BE THERE IN A MOMENT!"

Green eyes regard icy blue ones.

"Later."

With that said Xena swims to shore. Dressing quickly she marches back to camp without a backward glance. Leisurely Gabrielle wades to shore and begins to dress. Unseen she slips a new little pair of underpants on, adding an extra cloth to the center, before pulling them up.

Meanwhile back in camp...

"Xena!" Joxer says enthusiastically.

"Joxer" Xena returns in a dull tone.

"Hey, how you two been? I've been looking all over for you guys! Where's Gabrielle? "

He says anxiously while looking past the taller warrior for a glimpse of the unrequited love of his life.

"Gods spare me..." Xena mumbles to the air as she twists her hair, pinning it at the base of her neck.

"Huh? "

"I mean she'll be here in a minute. Lunch looks about done. Care to join us, Joxer? "

Joxer, oblivious as usual to his impeccably timed interruption, smiles broadly at the invitation to lunch.

"Thanks, smells good. Can I help with anything? "

"Um...yeah sure, get some more firewood."

"Right, I'll be back in a jiffy! "

Something between a grimace and smile is thrown in Joxer's direction. "Terrific"

Joxer returns it with a flash of straight white teeth before disappearing into the woods.

Xena carefully begins to remove the hare from the fire when Gabrielle enters camp, now fully clothed.

"Where's Joxer? "

"I sent him for wood."

Looking down at the large stack of wood nestled by the fire then to Xena, Gabrielle states the obvious.

"But we have wood."

"I know but Joxer wanted to help and I figured it was the least dangerous thing he could do."

Gabrielle smiles down at Xena for her kind gesture.

"What? "

"Oh nothing…"

Gabrielle says sweetly before turning to retrieve some utensils and plates from one of their packs on the other side of camp. Xena watches Gabrielle walk over and open the leather bag before turning her attention back to the meat she had been slicing; musing silently as she splits the meat from the bone.

_Damn, damn, damn, she was going to tell me and then Jo__xer showed up and ruined it! Now I'm wet and I can't do anything about that until __after __Joxer leaves. __I hope she knows the breast soreness comes and goes. I wonder if she knows how good the sex can be while you're pregnant. __We just need to __talk and __settle this, tonight. _Xena's eyes dart up; Gabrielle is engrossed in her foraging_. __W__as it just me or did her__ abdomen feel wider then before? Her belly looks the same, but with her abs it may take longer for h__er to start showing a baby bump. _

A little smile pulls at the corners of Xena's mouth.

_She was kind of cute pregnant._

Please review and thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello sorry for the delay. I had a busy week then was asked to go to P-town for the weekend!

When you read the first few sentences it helps to listen to the theme song! Yeah I'm nerdy I listen to the XWP sound track sometimes. (If you listen while running it makes you run faster!)

Chapter Five: The Craving

Xena's chakram can split a hair at 100 paces; she has seduced Kings, Queens, Warlords and Bards with just one artfully arched brow. A mere rumor of her presence can win a battle and leave the strongest of commanders shaking in their boots. Xena the mighty warrior princess has many, many skills… however cooking really isn't one of them. Gabrielle can attest to this, but she loves her anyway.

Xena's edible repertoire includes eggs, her mom's oatmeal and anything on a rotisserie stick. Being the former destroyer of nations though, it's not surprising that learning to cook wasn't at the top of Xena's priority list. And according to a certain god of war (who will remain nameless) "That's what she keeps the blond for"

Thus the empty plates and a small pile of cleaned bones signals' an end to the sacrificed hare and lunch, a rare victory of Xena's culinary skills indeed.

"So Joxer, what are you doing following us again? "

Xena asks while sucking on the end of a leg bone.

"Well I hate to say it but I'm not here to help you guys out."

"No. Oh now that is a shame."

Gabrielle's warning glance results in an innocent shrug from the warrior princess. Joxer carries on unperturbed, in a tone full of bravery and adventure.

"No, I must forge on. I'm needed in another village. You know how it is for us warriors Xena."

Joxer's hand waggles between the two, making Gabrielle's lips purse in annoyance.

"The jobs never ending, warlords to apprehend, innocent people to save..."

Xena interrupt Joxer's monologue with an inquiring tone.

"This village, that wouldn't be Meg's by any chance would it?"

Joxer fiddle's with a suddenly interesting speck on his armor, replying in a sheepish and bumbling fashion.

"Maybe...really I didn't know she lived...she...um...yes well...I um." Abruptly standing he announces his departure, calling out his thanks for lunch as he straightens his hat. Tossing his shoulders back in what he imagines as heroic, before marching away, singing his infamous song.

"Joxer the mighty roams through the country side. He never needs a place to hide…"

Gabrielle shakes her head as she watches Joxer's retreating form crests the hillside.

"He's quite the character, huh Xena?"

"Yeah, he's something else."

Raising her eyes, Xena catches Gabrielle's, but instead of returning the suggestive gaze, Gabrielle scrunches her nose and asks.

"Hey do we have anymore of those honey candies?"

Masking her disappointment at Gabrielle's disinterests in returning to there earlier activities results in a look of reserved indifference.

"Honey candy? Yeah I think so, check my saddle bag."

Standing Gabrielle fetches the bag and begins rummaging as Xena asks.

"I thought you really didn't like those."

"I like 'em, there just not my favorite but I want something sweet so..."

Gabrielle finding her query sits back down and enjoys the tangy sweetness contentedly while Xena watches in musing silence.

_Great the cravings are starting already!_

Xena pats her leather clad stomach, attracting Gabrielle's attention.

"Well after all that food I think I'll go stretch my legs."

Gabrielle nod's absently as Xena continues with a new approach.

"I think there's a waterfall not too far from here, want to check it out?"

Xena's suggestion was aimed for Gabrielle's mushy side. She was hoping that Gabrielle would find the walk to the waterfall perfect for inducing the romantic 'right' time to tell her about the baby. And maybe with a little luck more sensual play by the water's edge.

She is sadly disappointed as Gabrielle answers around a mouth full of candy.

"Mmmm no you go ahead I think I'll have a nap."

Few would have noticed the slight tic of Xena's brow as a sign of frustration and if Gabrielle hadn't been distracted by a bird's sudden departure she would have seen it. Brushing off the rejection as more hormonal up's and down's Xena decides to take matters into her own hands.

_Maybe a quick walk would do me good. _

"Okay then, sleep well. I'll be back in a bit."

Gabrielle nods and returns the unassuming smiles before heading to her bedroll.

_**Five minutes, later deep in the woods…**_

Xena's determined stride halts next to a large sturdy looking tree. Her eyes judge the trajectory of the jump before catapulting herself up into the canopy. Settling down in the nature made nook of two branches she looks around before lifting her leathered skirt up just enough to slip her hand down the front of her underpants.

Xena's hips jerk forward at her hands first touch. "Ahh...gods I need this." She breathes as her thumb grazes the aroused knot of her clit. Fondling the heated tissue with her fingers draws the first pulsing sensations of pleasure. The picture of Gabrielle naked in the river fills her mind as she spreads her legs a little wider, gathering a sample of desire and lubricating her miniature erection.

Xena's absorption become complete as tight pink nipples imprinted by many enjoyable memories suddenly become so real she can almost taste them against her tongue. Shutting out the world, her fingers move faster, high erotic cries of remembered encouragement forces her left hand to join the right in duel stimulation. Xena's hips begin to move in vivid rhythm to Gabrielle's, two hard digits curl in reflex as she reaches deeper.

Xena's release edges closer, "Gabrielle, Gabrielle, fuck…" rubbing that electric spot pushes her over the edge and into an intense wave of self pleasure.

Opening her eyes Xena blinks a few times as her breath slows, surprised at how fast she managed to peak. Retracting her hands she flexes her recently used fingers.

_Damn, I could do this five hundred times, but no matter how good it feels it's never as satisfying as when Gabrielle's under me._

Xena's clit pulses at the image invoked.

_What is it about her? I've never had anyone turn me on like this. Maybe it's because she always manages to looks so sweet yet still has an under lying sexiness! That plus it's been almost two weeks since I got laid. I got sex on the brain…_

Vaulting from the tree top, Xena lands silently, straightening from her crouch she meanders slowly back toward her fantasy girl.

_I guess she's not the only one with cravings! _

**Pleases review, me likes! Thx!**


	6. Chapter 6

Wow! Have I been swamped with homework, anyway on with the story!

**Chapter Six: I'm going nuts!**

The cloudless afternoon shines peacefully down on a warrior and her finicky but mighty palomino, seemingly indifferent to the mood of the rider.

Clip-Clop, Clip-Clop...Two very long days later, Xena sits atop her horse…clip-clop, clip-clop…Thinking…clip-clop, clip-clop…After exhausting every avenue…clip-clop, clip-clop…And in a last ditch effort to save her sanity…clip-clop, clip-clop…Xena tempted a fate few would dare…clip-clop, clip-clop…she encouraged Gabrielle to talk!

The warrior, known as Xena has never been the romantic type. Seduction like torture, (done right), is an art form, and she is the master. Now Xena has portrayed many characters in her life, dictator, conqueror, royal bitch, sadly though she performed all of these with evil intent and no care for whom she left behind to cry.

Thus she was at a loss as to what to do; after all she's never played the role of an expectant father! But she did not become the hot ass kicking babe in leather without being smart. Digging deep, the solution came about; a leisurely waterfall stroll was perfect. She was hopeful but dashed when her idea fell flat.

Unable to concentrate, Xena left camp to relieve her sexual distraction. On her way back with renewed mind power, her second idea arrived.

Flowers! Pick the girl some flowers, every girl likes flowers. So she picked some very pretty flower for Gabrielle. The flowers did not go as planned either. Gabrielle thought the bouquet was more suspicious then sweet.

Xena spent the next half candle mark trying to convince Gabrielle that the flowers had no secret meaning of imminent departure of her warrior! After alleviating Gabrielle's worries, the mood intended was not surprisingly shattered, thereby destroying all notions of hearts and kisses. Settling for a light peck on the cheek, Gabrielle started dinner, leaving Xena to stand there and watch Gabrielle's lovely and shapely rear sway away. Knowing that tonight she was getting none.

The following morning Xena was out of ideas and becoming desperate. Then she got another idea. The plan was simple, trick Gabrielle into spilling the news about the baby. It was perfect and to the dark haired warrior, full proof, (I mean come on! No one can keep a good secret quiet!) Xena was again wrong, (this just wasn't her week.)

Xena was truly amazed to find that some people really can talk for hours on end without even coming close to touching the desired subject.

They talked about everything that entered Gabrielle's mind. Her boots, hair, clothes, and the quills she prefers to use when writing, their families, politics, fish cake recipes, and even the new idea she'd been thinking about for a mini scroll series.

Making the warrior ponder about names and the power they have over an individual's personality.

Gabrielle talked, talked, talked and talked about everything under the sun, including the sun! All day Gabrielle talked while Xena commented.

Even with the valiant effort Xena put forth, they never even came close to steering the conversations to the baby. Gabrielle, for her part enjoyed the long talk with her normally stock companion. By twilight's first rays, Xena full proof plan, succeeding only in driving the already impatient warrior closer to the edge of insanity!

Clip-Clop, Clip-Clop…

_I know she's waiting for the right moment to tell me the news and I'll just spoil it if I blurt it out before hand!..._clip-clop, clip-clop_…but I can't stand this anymore! I just need to ask her straight out. What's wrong with me? I'm never this indecisive._

_..._Clip-clop, clip-clop… Xena sighs in defeat, before continuing her internal discussion.

_I know what's wrong. Gabrielle's last pregnancy was a nightmare, making this one all that much more special. I just don't want to ruin this for her…_Clip-clop, clip-clop_… Not to mention unless these fingers suddenly inherit magical powers, this whole baby thing is not likely to happen again anytime soon!..._clip-clop, clip-clop_…I just keep weighing the pros and cons back and forth. If I did ask and I do spoil the surprise, then what do I do?_

So lost in her world of deep thought Xena fails to notice that Gabrielle (feeling much better) is practicing with her staff a few paces ahead, beating every imaginary foe in sight!

_I suppose I could always call in a favor from one of the gods but I doubt Gabrielle would be thrilled about divine insemination a third time. Maybe Artemis could outfit me with the vital equipment to impregnate her. For just a few hours, then afterward I could go back to being me. Course if I did have __**' **_**IT**_** '**__ I'm not sure how eager Gabrielle would be about sharing our bedroll._

"Xena you okay? You have a funny look on your face. "

"Huh?" Shaking her head slightly, "Oh um yeah I'm fine, how you feeling?"

Giving Xena a radiant smile "I feel so much better today, all I needed was a little extra sleep."

"Uh…that's great."

Returning Xena strained smile with a light hearted one, Gabrielle turns and continues her walk ahead.

_Shit! Why didn't I just ask her? Tonight after dinner I have to get this resolved, surprise be damned. I can't go on like this!_

Xena watches Gabrielle retreating back for a moment.

_Asking Artemis for a favor! If that did happen and I did get Gabrielle pregnant I would still be involved in the process of creation thereby ruining the surprise anyway! I think I'm going nuts! Get a grip Xena, another one! One screwed up kid will be plenty! _Clip-clop, clip-clop…

**Twenty three minutes later...**

"Xena, did you hear that? "

"Yes, stay back. "

Xena orders as five scruffy baddies unexpectedly materialize from the forest and commence to surround the two. Xena wanting to keep Gabrielle out of this fight immediately jumps into action, vaulting off Argo's back. Flawlessly she lands on two of the attacker's chests, knocking them unconscious.

Quick as a lightning strike, Xena spins right slamming two more thugs to the ground with three hard kicks and a punch. An impressive back flip puts Xena directly in front of the leader.

Smiling, he stupidly draws his sword. Xena, returning the smile removes her own sword to engage, easily parrying the blows. Glancing with one eye at Gabrielle, (who to her surprise) is at that moment taunting the first two rogues into action. Alarmed to see Gabrielle fighting in her delicate condition, her focus wavers for a split second. The leader takes the hesitation to his advantage, slamming a blow to Xena's stomach.

Thanks to her leather, the cheap shot only succeeds in pissing her off. Using her knee with painful intent Xena rams his groin before elbowing his chin for good measure, leaving him to whimper like a puppy at her feet.

In four perfect flips Xena jumps over the first two guy's heads, landing in front of Gabrielle, and effectively blocking her from any harm. Her closed fists connects, braking the nose of the first man and blacking the others eye.

The leader of the group manages to stand; with a hand between his legs he orders a retreat. Abandoning their weapons all five run with what little dignity they have left back to the woods from where they came.

With the danger now over, Xena, whirls on Gabrielle, her face a mask of anger that mirrors Gabrielle's to an almost uncanny degree.

"Gabrielle what do you think you're doing?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing!"

Both women yell hastily at the same moment.

"You shouldn't be fighting in your condition!"

"Xena I had them why did jump in front of me? Wait my condition? What are you talking about? What condition? "

Xena's angry rant is one of complete disbelief. _How could Gabrielle's take such a risk? _She's so wrapped up in the _"what could have happened"_ that she pays no attention to the little bard's remark and keeps yelling.

"Really Gabrielle, I know you can be stubborn and you're not one to stand by and let others fight for you but this baby is more important! I am more than capable of taking care of you for the few months of your pregnancy! "

A now very confused Gabrielle watches mystified by Xena animated movements and more so by her speech, making her eyebrows disappear beneath her bangs.

"I would have thought you of all people would be more careful! I know you're young and strong but Gabrielle you can still easily miscarry this early!"

"Miscarry? Xe...Xena...Xe..."

"It not just about you anymore you need to think about the child and what it will represent for not only us but for the Amazons..."

"XEENNNNNAAAAA!"

The warrior stops her lecture at the bard's sudden outburst, looking down she's met by irritated wide green eyes. Gabrielle's lowers her voice to a calmer pitch before continuing.

"Xena, I don't know what's gotten into you. But I know one thing for sure and that is. I'm not pregnant."

Dead silence...

Oh she knows! Stay tune what will happen next?

Please review it makes me oh so happy! =)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six: Say What?

The silence stretches on for an uncomfortable minute before Xena blinks rapidly, her weapon still in hand. Straightening up she re-sheathes her sword and carefully places her hands on her hips, before looking down with an almost comical expression on her face.

"Say what?"

"What? I'm the one who should be asking you that! Xena whatever gave you the idea that I was pregnant? In case you haven't noticed we're both women and last I checked we need a guy to do that kind of dirty work." She says folding her arms over her chest.

Xena's eyes move left to right as if looking for an explanation. Gabrielle taking Xena's eye movement completely out of contexts jumps to her own set of conclusions.

"Whoa do you think I slept with someone?"

"Huh?"

"Xena how could you even think I would, I just…"With an irritated grunting shriek Gabrielle spins on her heels and marches down the road.

"What? No. Hey wait Gabrielle! That's not what I…"

Throwing both hands skyward Xena mumbles "Women!" before stalking after Gabrielle.

_Well that was brilliant! Now she thinks I think she slept with somebody. That couldn't have gone any worse or gotten more contorted in the wrong direction if I had been trying! Where is she? For her size she sure can move…when she wants to._

"Gabrielle! Gabrielle!"

_She's not even pregnant! By all the gods how in the hell did all this happen? How could I have been this stupid! Gods, inseminations, and babies! Have I completely lost my mind!_

"Gabrielle!" After calling again and hearing nothing Xena slows down, listening intently for any sign of her vanishing bard. A short way down the path, Xena's supersensitive ears pick up a slight noise coming from behind a small outcropping of trees.

Without detection Xena locates Gabrielle sitting on a small rock, her face cradled in her hands.

_I just got used to the idea of her pregnant! Oh Gabrielle…_

A precarious tone fidgets with Xena's voice as she calls to her.

"Gabrielle?"

Seeing Xena, Gabrielle sits up straight, her voice is flat and without its normal warmth.

"Xena"

A sigh escapes the warrior's lips before she ventures to untangle this botched mess.

"Gabrielle, listen to me, I don't know how you got to your conclusion, but it never entered my mind that you went and slept with somebody else."

_A white lie never hurts!_

A fiery lance enters Gabrielle's eyes "Oh really? Care to explain to me, how else you imagined I could have gotten that motherly glow?"

…_Maybe not_

Closing her eyes Xena bites back her impulse to curse and instead speaks through gritted teeth.

"Gabrielle, stop putting words in my mouth, that's not what I meant and you know it!"

"How am I supposed to know what you mean you're the one talking like a crazy person!" She says crossing her arms over her chest before continuing. "Pregnant! Do I look pregnant to you?"

_Oh gods! _Xena clasps a hand over her eyes before dropping it to her side.

"No you don't look pregnant. It's just you've been acting strange these past few weeks and well your symptoms made sense for…"

She gestures at Gabrielle's midsection; as a look of preposterous disbelief twists Gabrielle's brow.

"Strange? I'm the one acting strange huh? "

"Yes!" She shouts and then proceeds to list Gabrielle's symptoms on her fingers. "You've been tired, moody, queasy, no-appetite, craving sweets and you're breasts were even tender!"

"Xena, pregnancy is not the only thing that can cause those symptoms! I had a touch of a stomach bug last week and then this week I had my monthly period!"

Xena's expression goes blank. "Your period…"

"Yes, you know that wonderful little gift that the gods cursed all females with? I'm sure you're familiar."

A sudden dark shadow closes over Xena's features making Gabrielle's mocking glance falter. "…Xena?"

"I haven't had one since a little after Solan was born. I…I left and trained hard to…forget and I…they just stopped, never came back."

The air of building frustration is broken by Xena's honest confession. Uncrossing her arms, Gabrielle's eyes meet Xena's in sudden realizations as to why some of this misunderstanding happened.

"We never have talked about this stuff have we?"

Xena shrugs slightly "No we haven't. I guess…wait" Her eyebrows knit in question. "How did I miss this? It happens every month! Before we were together is easily understandable but we've been together, together for almost a year!"

A moment of silence ensues as Gabrielle ponders the mystery. Gabrielle's right index finger rises with a plausible theory.

"Well I think I can explain some of them; my time coincided perfectly with your trips to Athens and Pydna last spring. The following two months we were so busy defending those villages near Lamia we didn't have energy for much else but sleep. The month after that we were visiting my family and my father insisted you sleep in the barn, which is why we left after a week!"

Xena nods her head. "And you did say no to my advances the last week of the first few months after we got together." Xena rubs her forehead with her middle and index fingers. "And I thought you were just nervous, I didn't want to push you...it makes sense…now."

"I thought you knew I was…" Gabrielle's voice trails off

"Guess not."

Xena's leather boot scuffs the dirt as both women become lost in their own thoughts; Gabrielle's gentle laugh makes Xena look up.

"What?"

"Oh nothing"

"Come on what?"

A little giggle escapes. "I guess that's explains why you seem like your PMSing all the time.

"Oh hahaha…"

Standing up Gabrielle soothes. "Oh I'm just kidding, come here."

Taking Xena's arm Gabrielle pulls her close, looking up into the bluest of eyes. Xena in turn wraps her arms loosely around the slimmer waist.

"I think we should both try to work on the communication part of our relationship."

Xena chuckles "Yeah just a little"

Their lips meet for a brief but tantalizing moment in mutual unsaid apology.

"Is all forgiven?"

"'Em I guess…" Gabrielle retorts playfully.

"You guess?" Xena's right brow arches in a sultry fashion.

A nudging glance from Gabrielle draws Xena mouth again, longer this time.

"How bout now? Xena asks

"Once more…"

The hands around Gabrielle's waist tighten, pulling her into a long wit robbing kiss.

The electricity from the kiss is intensified by the two weeks of built up celibacy. Xena's leathers feel suddenly hot against her skin as the air becomes almost pliable with their sexual urgency. Xena is the first to recover.

"Wow that was um…"

"Yeah…" Grabbing Xena's face with both hands, Gabrielle attacks her mouth. A long low moan emerges as Xena complies with her bard's demands. Overwhelmingly lost in the exchange between dominance and submission, Xena's tongue purposefully plunders the depths of Gabrielle's mouth with a predatory skill.

Gabrielle's curves scream for Xena's hands and happily she fills the need, molding Gabrielle's ass with her palm. At the contact Gabrielle squirms, waiting for the signature squeezing of Xena's left hand.

"I want you naked." Xena commands.

Their breath mingles in hard pants as Gabrielle's cheeks tinge pink at the blatant request. "Help me"

Xena's hands make quick work of the bards skirt as Gabrielle in turn tosses her top, leaving her as Xena asked, naked and wanting.

Xena's eyes run over her body with a starving appreciation, as Gabrielle's hands, warm and teasing move against her lover's strong thighs.

Catching the dilated eyes, Gabrielle's fingers migrate up; reaching under, she playfully hooks two fingers into the band of Xena's underwear.

"Take me." She whispers as Xena's underwear meet the dirt.

Licking her lips Xena removes her breast plate. "Come here" she says tossing it carelessly, before her hands roughly clasp Gabrielle against her leather clad body.

Gabrielle can't help gasping at the sensual feel of leather against her naked skin. In one fluid motion Xena drops over Gabrielle and nestles between her automatically opening legs.

The dirt is cool and hard, contrasting wildly with the soft heat of Xena's lips, moving busily over her throat. The leather tassels of Xena's skirt tickle painfully over Gabrielle's erect clit, pulling another gasp from her chest. "Lift your hips" Gabrielle says frantically.

Quickly moving her hip, Gabrielle pulls the offending skirt up to expose Xena's ass. Lowering her hips to Gabrielle's, Xena's eyes roll back at the first delicate touch.

"Oh fuck…" Xena moans while arching forward, wantonly her feminine assets are pushed together by the confines of her leathery harness.

Gabrielle's eyes are irresistibly drawn to the heavy breasts inches from her face; her mouth is suddenly dry at the sight of such ripe flesh, meant for her enjoyment. Xena's arms, brace her body perfectly before her, all she needs is to lean forward, slightly.

"Mmmm Gabrie…" Xena bites her lip to stifle further praise as Gabrielle's teeth graze a mimicking path of her tongue.

Wow now that was HOT! There's nothing better than a climaxing cliffhanger LOL ;)

Oh and please review thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, this is it for this story! Hope you guys had as much enjoyment while reading, as I did writing it.

**Chapter Eight: Oh gods! **

Dark and light, power over submission, two bodies surrender. Tangling in a most erotic embrace of passion, the uneven rhythm of skin over skin is unified with each building thrust of their lustful hips. Together; desire to desire they collide, completely enraptured with the other.

"Sweet gods, Xena…umm yesss, like that." Gabrielle whimpers desperately as Xena expertly pivots her hammering hips, to indulge in deeper strokes of gratification.

The moments of blissful almost painful pleasure rapidly ignite, "Oh, oh, Xena" climaxing into those indefinable seconds of rich, overawing, mind altering sensations.

Then almost hidden the first tremor arrives, "Gabrielle!" faster and faster before the sporadic hard bucking, "Ahhum…" torrentially crashes into the heavenly land of sexual satisfaction. Gabrielle's follows extemporaneously. "Xe…"

Xena's riveted eyes, watch as that beautiful precarious moment between frustration and reward, touches her bard. Gabrielle's momentary soundless scream, penetrates deep, to the very depths of her soul. Continuing, she rides the waves of rolling pleasure until the last pulse of Gabrielle's gratitude dies away.

Raggedly, back and forth they share the air between; slow to recover from such a frenzied exercise. Xena's heaving chest slows a bit and as usual Gabrielle is the first to find her voice.

"Guess we needed that." She says while looking up into Xena's darkened ice blue eyes.

"Apparently" Xena says with a dry sarcastic note to her voice.

_Damn, I love when I make her scream like that! That moment right as she climaxes is like nothing else. And to think I'm the only person in the world who's allowed to see her like this! Haha, even as crazy as the last few weeks have been I'm still amazed at how lucky I am. I mean look at her! After all the evil I've done. I don't deserve a girl as lovely and good as her. Yet she wants to love me, darkness and all, amazing… _

Xena's musing is interrupted by the enticing squeeze of Gabrielle's hands on her lower hips.

"What are you thinking about?"

Xena's semi sentimental gaze changes into a leering promise. "Oh something…want me to show you?"

Gabrielle's gentle intriguing laugh is silenced by the warrior's warm lips.

HOURS Later, that night by a warm crackling fire, we find Xena and Gabrielle just settling in for bed. Xena taking her customary spot in the bedroll reaches her arm out for Gabrielle. The bard seeing the invite snuggles close, resting her head on Xena's shoulder. The fire backdrops the star filled night sky perfectly. Enjoying the serenity they star gaze for a time before Gabrielle finally voices a few of the questions that have been bugging her all evening.

"Xena?"

"Mm?"

"I'm still a bit confused."

"About what?"

The logs shift once in the flames before Gabrielle continues.

"Not that a child would be a bad thing, but why did you think I would be expecting?"

Xena rubs a tired eye, "Well, sounds stupid now but after our little visit to the Amazons…"

Gabrielle's head pops up, interrupting Xena. "Amazon's Xena that was, like what? Six weeks ago!"

"Exactly that's why I thought you were pregnant!"

"Huh?"

Sighing loudly Xena starts over. "When we were visiting the Amazons, remember the chat you and Ephiny had about having to choose an heir for the Amazon throne?" At Gabrielle's nod, she moves on. "It all started when I walked back into the hut and…well you were so upset." Xena looks skyward as if reviewing the scene, before looking back at the quietly waiting face of her love, she finishes. "I just thought, as a solution to the problem, you might have asked Artemis for a child."

"Oh…and the six weeks add up to my first signs of outward symptoms, right?"

"Right, not to mention your demanding stop at that ceremonial temple before we left, plus your odd symptoms, it just…" Xena right shoulder shrugs slightly. "Poof a baby."

Gabrielle's laughter is rightfully placed, when you think about the circumstances, but Xena gives a pout at Gabrielle's apparent amusement. "Oh poor Xena" She says chuckling, causing the warrior's already protruding bottom lift to extend further. "All that worry" leaning over she kisses her forehead. "The stop at the temple was for the Amazon prayer of continued harmony and protection. It's a tradition. As true Queen of the Amazons I must say it before leaving the village for any long absences from my royal duties.

Xena's absurdly cute pout changes into a dead panned "Oh"

Gabrielle pushes her strawberry blond hair back over her shoulder before telling more.

"As you well know, I was very upset, but after you came back and we umm…"

A saucy smile appears on the reclining warrior's face. "Mmhhm that we did"

Gabrielle cheeks can't help but pink at Xena's remark, she clears her throat. "Anyway the next day I had another discussion, with Ephiny, about choosing the heir. And afterward I was able to sort out my options with a clearer head."

A nod of contemplation is given to Gabrielle's words, scratching her jaw Xena asks "Gabrielle, why didn't you just talk to me about this?"

Gabrielle hesitates, biting her lower lip, prodding Xena to ask again. "Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle's arms wrap around herself in a hug as she answers. "Xena, you have a hundred things on your mind. I didn't want to bother you with my trivial royal obligations."

A stern and serious tone accompanies Xena's response. "Gabrielle any concern you have is not trivial to me."

Green eyes arrest blue. "That's a two way street, Xena." The fire's light plays within the blue depths, for a fleeting second "Your right. I'll work on it if you will, okay?"

Giving Xena a confirming smile "Alright"

Xena's head gesture her back. Settling on her warrior's shoulder, Gabrielle runs a hand over Xena's middle. The white shift covering, scarcely disguises the strength underneath. Soft and enjoyable to the touch, Gabrielle's fingers absently start a gentle massage of the area as her very comfortable human warrior pillow asks.

"So did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Find an answer for the Amazons next Queen?"

"Not yet, but I have a bit of time still."

Satisfied with Gabrielle's answer and knowing they will most assuredly visit the topic at a later date, Xena closes her eyes for sleep. Happy to know all this mess is securely behind them.

The night's sweet lullaby sprinkles it magic and Xena's eyes soon become heavy. She is just about ready to drift off when Gabrielle interrupts her peaceful departure.

"Hey Xena?"

"Mm what?"

"Do you really think Artemis would give us a baby if I asked her?"

Sedated blue eyes snap back open, suddenly wide awake. A low groan leaves the warrior's lips… _Oh gods, not again!_

The End =) Please review and as always Thank you!


End file.
